Rule Breakers
by Tears-Fallen
Summary: He liked it cause it broke the rules. But breaking the rules sometimes takes a turn for the worst......my shot at an angsty story


Hey there, Smokeflame back. This story has a story behind it. Ok, as i was reading through the 1st and 2nd wariors books, i came across the fact that Clawface had killed Spottedleaf. Now, i can't remember what Clan he was in, so i'm just going to say WindClan, ok? Good. This story is my made-up reason why Clawface killed Spottedleaf. So, hope ya like it! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was you.

It had always been you. From the very first time i saw you, it had been you.

The she-cat that haunted my dreams, my thoughts, my sanity. Soon i was hooked on that dappled coat, those dark green eyes, that way your hips moved as you padded away to ThunderClan,

Spottedpaw.

That had been your name then. You were a medicine cat apprentice of ThunderClan. i was training to be a warrior in Windclan. I was Clawpaw at that first Gathering. The Gathering where i met you.

The day i fell in love.

My mentor, Ripplepelt, had called me over as soon as you left. On the way back to WindClan i slipped and fell in the stream that divided us from ThunderClan. Teeth grabbed my scruff, and i was yanked out of the water. By who, you ask?

Spottedpaw.

There was laughter in your eyes when i staggered onto ThunderClan territory, my dark gray fur soaked to the bone. You gently hit me on the head for being so careless. Ripplepelt scolded me when we got back to WindClan.

That night, i got obsessed.

My dreams were of a cetian dappled coat, dark green eyes, and swaying hips. I fell in love with you, Spottedpaw. I was completley under. And i liked it. Why?

It broke the rules

I loved it cause it broke the rules. The next time i saw you, i was out hunting. You were collecting herbs. I ran right into you while stalking a vole. There was a troubled look on your face when you saw me. I asked you what was wrong.

You confessed.

You liked me too, that's why you pulled me out of the stream. We soon started sneaking out at night to see each other. One night, i almost got caught by Ripplepelt. But i managed to lie my way through it. I was late, but you were still waiting there for me. You told me you had some big news. I got scared thinking you were pregnant.

You were now the full medicine cat of ThunderClan.

Spottedleaf was your new name. You agreed to keep seeing me, simply because "You loved me", I was happy that i would continue to be able to see you at nights. The next day i was given my warrior name, Clawface. I was overjoyed.

But that happiness was soon shattered.

That night, we were cuddling together, watching the stars, when i felt something move inside your belly. You gasped. I stood up. You explained to me that you were pregnant, with a sad look on your face.

They weren't my kits.

I had heard about the kitypet who had joined ThunderClan. Firepaw, his name was. As you finished, i glared, my blue eyes ice-cold. "So, you mated with a frikin APPRENTICE?!" i yelled. She started crying, saying that she did love me but had fallen for Firepaw more. I leaped at you, wanting to kill you and the kits in your belly.

You got away that night.

Slowly i started to go insane. I thought about you every second. I wanted to kill you so much. My love for you had turned into hatred. I was totally crazy. I started to kill she-cats with tortoiseshell pelts. Dawnflower, Songheart, Swirlpelt. One by one they started to go down.

Then came the day when i finally killed you.

WindClan attacked ThunderClan, and i went straight for you. You were inside your den, protecting a sick kit. Mistkit, i think. I slammed into you, knocking you down. You claed at me feebly. I growled into your ear: " I loved you"

Then i made it all end.

I rushed out of the den, following Tallstar as we retreated. i saw the horror on Firepaw's face as he looked over at your body. It served him right. His kits were dead.

I was banished when they found out i had killed all those she-cats.

I spent 6 moons wandering the forest, surviving on my own. Then greencough took me by storm one day. I died a couple days later, i couldn't find any catmint.

I was accepted into StarClan, somehow.

It was just like a Clan camp. There was the leader's den, where all the dead leader's lived. Unlike the Clans, there was a den for the deputies. I peeked inside to see Redtail, Oakheart, and a bunch of other cats there. The warriors den, apprentices den.....

Then there was the nursery.

I felt compelled to go inside. There i saw Dawnflower, Swirlpelt, Songheart, and a bunch of other queens that had died. I searched for you for a long time, there were so many she-cats there.

Then i saw you.

Your dappled coat had stars in it. Your eyes still sparkled. There were two kits by your belly. I gasped when i saw them. One looked just like you........

And the other one was a dark gray tom with ice-blue eyes.

The spitting image of his real father.

You looked up at me, fear in your eyes. I felt all my anger melt away when i looked at you and those kits. I went up to you and nudged the tom closer to me. You stiffened. I smiled down and you. You relaxed, hoping i wouldn't do anything to you, no, OUR kits. "T-They are yours" you stuttered out. And something happened that no one ever expected me to do.

I cried.

Saltly tears ran down my cheeks as i saw my son open his big blue eyes. You smled at our son and said "That's Stormkit". "Perfect name" i said back. The she-cat was named Dapplekit. I pulled my son close and licked his dark gray fur. He mewed, a deep mew, like my own meow. I said something i had never said beofre to my mate.

"Spottedleaf, i love you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, don't really like the ending, but this is what happens when your feeling sad on a rainy day in California. I always wondered why they would just say"Clawface killed Spottedleaf" and not give an explanation. I hope you liked it. Reviewers will get a Graystripe plushie, flamer will get there house set fire to.


End file.
